Anything could happen on a rainy day
by deanielove
Summary: England is home doing his needlework. Meanwhile a bored France appears! argh i can't do summaries sorry..


**Anything Could Happen on a Rainy Day**

**A/N: Lame title is lame! Hi there! This is my first ever fanfic so it probably sucks a lot but, I did this in one sitting so it probably stinks even more! I haven't written in such a long time (I must get back to being creative!) so I'm sorry if it's boring at all! I'm very tired, so enjoy!**

It was like any other day, gloomy clouds started to move onto his neighborhood, and the first drops of rain landed on his window. Arthur stared at them for a while wondering which would get to the bottom first, after this little distraction he went back to his needlework, a blue phone box. During his breaks he would get up and make some tea, earl grey usually, and would sit down in his big comfy chair and watch whatever was on BBC, while searching for his remote a loud bang resonated throughout his house.

"Eep!" squealed Arthur as he spilled his hot tea onto his lap.

"Oh bullocks! This was a new pair of trousers." He said as he got up to change his pants. While he was walking up the stairs he heard a knock on the door.

"Who could that be in this kind of weather?" he said with irritation in his voice as he went to go check who it was. As he looked through the little peephole in the middle of the door, he saw a man with his back turned towards the door, he had sandy shoulder length blonde hair and looked a little soaked from running from his car to the door. The strange man turned to knock on the door and revealed himself as France.

"What does this frog want?" he mumbled to himself as he opened the door.

"What do you want!" Arthur inquired.

"Ah mon ami! Thank you for opening the door, if not for you I-" said Francis as he looked down at Arthurs' stained pants.

"Oh hon hon! What is that? Did Arthur have a little accident?" Francis said with a smirk on his face.

" Oh shut up, git!"

"Oh your words hurt me so much mon ami!"

"Well if it hurts you that much, why don't you just leave?"

"Because if I did you wouldn't be able to know why I stopped by your house in the first place"

"And why is that?"

"I would tell you, but you see I am still outside, it is not proper to say these things out in public" And with that Francis sneaked his way into Arthurs house and made him self comfortable on Arthurs' comfy couch, getting water everywhere.

"Oi! Get off of there! You're soaking wet!" Exclaimed Arthur as he shooed him into the tiled kitchen. Francis decided to make himself comfortable on the wooden seats instead.

"Ok why are you here frog?"

"Oui, I came here because I was lonely and knew you could give me company, so I drove over here in the rain." Francis explained with a smile on his face.

"T-that's stupid! I think you should just go home, you're not going to find company here." Stammered Arthur and yanked him by his collar and led him to the door.

"Out, now."

"Mais, mon ami-"

"I am not your "mon ami" and I would like it if you weren't here right now, so that I could go change out of these blasted trousers!"

"Well if you just want to get out of your pants, I can help you with that"

"Don't even think about it!" and with that he shoved Francis out of the house and slammed the door on his face. He waited a minute before walking up the stairs

"I'm such an idiot" he mumbled as he ascended the stairs and went to this bedroom to put on a fresh pair of trousers. When he came back downstairs, he stopped at he door and looked out the peephole to see if France really left. As he stared he couldn't believe his eyes, France was just waiting there in the rain, sitting on the hood of his expensive car and staring off into space. Arthur just stood there for a good five minutes trying to figure out what to do. As time passed he decided to just go out there and give a good talking to to the Frenchman.

"Oi, frog!" yelled Arthur over the rain. Frances' face had a kicked puppy aspect to it, but as soon as he heard Arthur's voice his face lit up like the sun.

"Bonjour Mon ami- uh, Arthur!"

"What are you doing just sitting in the rain staring at my house like a creeper?"

"Well you see I was about to leave, but just as I started the car, it died on me and I saw that I ran out of gas." Francis explained as he looked down at the mud. Arthur didn't know what to do. If he let Francis into his home, he might try to rape him, but if not he might catch a serious cold.

"Fine.." Arthur sighed " you can stay in my house, just no funny business at all. Understand?"

"Oui! Merci mon ami!" and they walked to the house.

"Git I told you not to call me "mon ami""

"Why not? Is it that you want to be more than just friends? Hm?"

"In your dreams!" Replied Arthur as he slammed the door in Frances face for the second time that day. This time Francis opened the door and walked in.

"Oh, my heart you're breaking it into a million pieces!" but there was no reply or annoyed comeback. Francis just stood in the threshold watching Arthur walked to his now soaked couch, scoff at it and then move to a different couch and continue his needle work. The majority of the day included silence except for the TV that was turned to some French show that Francis was watching.

As Arthur got up for another cup of tea, he noticed something odd about Francis, 1) the entire time they were in the living room, Francis did not try to rape him, 2) he remained quiet the entire time and 3) he was wearing Arthurs' clothes.

"Why are you wearing my clothes?" Inquired Arthur

"Well I was soaked from standing out in the rain for all that time so I decided I should take a nice warm shower. Then I needed some clean clothes so I just wore some of yours. I hope you don't mind"

"O-of course not. Just next time can you ask me if you want to wear my belongings?"

"Oui" Arthur could not figure out why Francis was being too nice to him all of a sudden, it was very strange of him. As Arthur put a fresh pot of water on the stove, he felt a pair of arms go around his stomach and felt a scruffy chin on his shoulder.

"W-w-what are you doing!" shouted Arthur as he removed the arms and chin of Francis and took five steps back.

"I was just hugging you. Can I not do that?"

"Of course not!, that's- ….why would you do that?"

"Well because I love you, and that is how people show their affection for another."

"Since when did you "love" me?" Asked Arthur as he felt his face heat up.

"Since I first laid eyes on you of course!"

"Really- um, I mean…."

"Oh just face it you love me too, don't you mon amour"

"N-no, why would I l-love you?"

"Because I am France, I am romantic, and handsome, and can sweep anyone off their feet in an instant." Francis replied as he took a couple steps closer to Arthur. Arthur didn't know what to do, he probably looked like a beet by now, and was it getting hot in here or was it just him?

"Well I doubt you could sweep anyone off their feet in an instant…"

"Oh are you willing to try me?"

"Maybe I am!" and with that Francis moved closer, while Arthur stepped back a bit, but not before he tripped over one of his laces and started to fall. As he was about to hit the floor, something stopped him. It was Francis, he was staring deep into Arthurs green eyes, and his face started to get closer than it already was. Before Arthur could think he was locking lips with the Frenchman and kissing him back.

'Oh no this is bad' thought Arthur as he kissed him, but he just couldn't stop. France ran a tongue on Arthurs' bottom lip asking for entrance, and Arthur hesitantly obliged. Every second the kiss started to get more and more heated until the two started to lose their breathe and had to break away. They just stared into each other's eyes, breathless.

"See I told you I could do it" smirked Francis.

"I guess you can" Arthur replied still a little shocked at what he just did. As they just stood there in the middle of the kitchen not saying a word, the kettle started to scream. Arthur jumped and held onto the shirt Francis was wearing.

"Hon hon, est-ce que tu peur de bouilloire?"

"n-no, it was just unexpected." Arthur tuned out the kettle for a bit to stare into Frances' eyes again.

"Are you going to get that?" inquired Francis

"Oh, um, right!" he poured a cup for himself and Francis and sat on the couch watching old doctor who reruns until they fell asleep in each others arms on the couch.

**Ok, so thank you for reading this entire thing if you did, r&r would be awesome! This is my first fruk fanfic and I jus barely started liking this pairing kinda so yeah…. He he… :\.**


End file.
